


A Quiet Moment

by AlexIsOkay



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: During a Halloween party, Rinkah and Orochi sneak out to get some fresh air.Day 13 of 13 Days of Halloween, for the prompt Halloween Party. The full prompt list can be found here: https://alex-is-a-writer.tumblr.com/post/178902004385/i-absolutely-love-halloween-so-i-thought-it-would





	A Quiet Moment

“You should dare me to jump from here into the pool.”

“I’m not going to do that, dear.”

“C’moooon. Do it.”

“No.”

“You’re so boring.” Rinkah and Orochi were sitting on the sloped roof of a house, just a bit outside one of the windows, and Rinkah still had her eye on the pool down below. Inside the home music was blasting, and hordes upon hordes of other people were gathered. The Halloween party was still in full swing, but the two of them had snuck outside so they could have a few moments to themselves.

Orochi had dressed for the occasion, putting together a rather elaborate zombie costume that involved full face paint, torn up clothing, fake wounds, and hair that had been styled to look as tangled and messy as possible. It wasn’t a surprise to see her going all out like this; Orochi had an eye for fashion, and she tended to put quite a bit of effort into her appearance even on a normal day. Rinkah, on the other hand, didn’t care about those things in the slightest, and despite Orochi’s best efforts to convince her, she still remained dressed as usual: sweatpants and her varsity rugby jacket, left open with a sports bra underneath so her abs were exposed. She was clearly trying to show off, but Orochi couldn’t complain.

The night air was cool, and Orochi was huddled up against her girlfriend for warmth, looking up at the sky and out over the street. They each had a plastic cup full of shitty cheap beer in hand, though Rinkah had already knocked back most of her own. Despite the difference in how much they had drank, Rinkah still wasn’t showing any effects from it. Her tolerance seemed to be superhuman.

“It’s getting cold out here,” Orochi murmured, pressing herself up against Rinkah just a little bit further still. “Can we go back inside soon?”

“Soon,” Rinkah replied, though that was the same vague answer she had given last time, and Orochi felt she was going to be met with a barrage of indefinite soons unless she actually pressed the issue further. Rinkah was still staring out towards nothing in particular, not looking at Orochi as she spoke, but as Orochi reached out and touched her fingers to the underside of her chin to turn her girlfriend’s head towards her, Rinkah finally looked over.

“Going in there and being social for a little bit wouldn’t kill you,” she said.

“Maybe not,” Rinkah replied, a scowl crossing over her face. “But that doesn’t mean it would be fun.”

“You say that as if you’re not social with your rugby team all the time.”

“That’s different,” Rinkah insisted. “I’m just there to play the game and tackle people. There just happen to be other people around.”

“Well it would make me happy,” Orochi said, deciding to try a different angle. Unfortunately, that appeared to fall flat as well.

“Being out here makes me happy,” Rinkah replied. “You can go back in there without me, you know. I’m fine out here on my own.” That earned a pout from Orochi, and upon seeing it Rinkah simply broke her gaze away again. 

“Why did you even agree to come to this party if you just planned to spend the entire night outside by yourself?” Orochi asked. She didn’t get an immediate response. For a few seconds Rinkah was silent, but Orochi could see that it was a thoughtful silence, that she was actually giving herself time to consider an answer rather than just ignoring the question. Eventually, Rinkah did respond.

“Because you wanted me to.” That time it was Orochi who fell silent for a moment, trying to figure out the right words to convey what she was feeling.

“You know  _ why  _ I wanted you to come here, right?” she asked.

“Because you think I’m not social enough.”

“Something like that,” Orochi agreed. “But… It’s a little more than just that,” she said, wrapping her arms around one of Rinkah’s own as she leaned up against her girlfriend’s shoulder. “You’re an amazing, wonderful, beautiful person, and it makes me sad to see you isolating yourself so much. I don’t want to see you missing out on good times because of it. But if you’re really so adamant about wanting to stay out here then I won’t force you to go back.” Once she had said that Orochi fell silent again, simply letting her head rest against her girlfriend’s shoulder as she stared up at the stars. She was already a little chilly, and she had several layers of clothing on. She didn’t know how Rinkah was managing to survive with half her body exposed, but she was more than content to steal as much heat away as she could.

“Fine,” Rinkah suddenly said, causing Orochi to look up in surprise. It had been a long moment since she had stopped talking, and the word seemed to have come out of nowhere.

“Fine?” Orochi repeated.

“Fine. I’ll go back in there.” Orochi simply remained silent for a second or two, and then a wide smile crossed over her face, and she hugged Rinkah’s arm even more tightly.

“Thank you,” she said, holding on for another moment before she let go and started to stand up. “And when we leave we can stop by the drug store and pick up an enormous bag of Halloween candy. As a thank you.”

“Why do you think I would care about that?” Rinkah huffed, getting to her feet alongside Orochi. “I don’t want candy.”

“Rinkah.”

“What?”

“ _ Rinkah. _ ”

“...Fine,” Rinkah grumbled. “Stay away from the ones with gum in them. Those are nasty.”

“You think I don’t know your tastes by now?” Orochi replied, reaching down to take her girlfriend’s hand. “You offend me.”


End file.
